Fusion Weapon (EV)
The fusion warhead, fusion bomb or fusion missile is a weapon of mass destruction developed in the Union of Everett to upgrade and replace the nuclear bomb. The fusion bomb is non-radioactive and is capable of releasing energy far greater than that of a nuclear bomb. Types of Fusion Weapons Currently there are three primary types of fusion weapons in use in the Union of Everett. *The low grade fusion warhead contains a destructive capability that of the Hiroshima bomb at 20 kilotons of force. Low grade warheads are usually loaded into fighter jet missiles for deployment. The SF22 Raptor II is capable of carrying a low grade fusion missile on board along side six other air-to-air rockets and missiles. The SF09 Predator is capable of carrying several of these missiles. *''Standard grade fusion warheads'' are a global nuclear weapons replacement design, designed for replacing other nation's nuclear arsenals with non-radioactive weapons of mass destruction. The standard grade has a yield of 500 kilotons and can be charged to deploy at one Megaton if necessary. These may be deployed by any vehicle, whether it be a fighter jet, bomber, cruise missile, ballistic missile or ICBM. *''Mid grade fusion warheads'' contain a destructive capability far greater than that of the low grade at nearly 20 megatons of force, superior to that of the United States' most powerful nuclear test weapon. Two mid grade weapons may be carried on the SF09 Predator or five on a B2A Spirit stealth bomber or five on a B52 Stratofortress. They can also be deployed via submarine ballistic missiles, cruise missiles or by an ICBM. The mid grade weapon has been tested once. *''High grade fusion warheads'' contain a destructive capability estimated to be greater than the Soviet Union's Tsar Bomba thermonuclear weapon with a design of 75 Megatons. It has never been tested and the Everetti government itself refuses to test such a weapon on Earth. Theoretically it can be deployed by a B2A Spirit stealth bomber or by a B52 Stratofortress or by submarine ballistic missile or via an ICBM. Everett has stated that the high grade weapon is reserved for planetary defense against asteroids, meteors or other threats and has no practical use on Earth itself. There are other forms of fusion weapons. *''Fusion Generator Bomb'' is a type of fusion weapon that can be set to charge itself to a certain level of power for use to deploy as needed whether the target be a bunker, naval base, military base, city, region or other uses. It can be preset to charge itself to the yield desired with a maximum of 5 Megatons and a minimum of 5 kilotons. The United States, United Kingdom and Israel have been given these weapons along with standard grade warheads. These may be deployed via bomber plane, ballistic missile or ICBM due to their larger size. *''General Use Fusion Weapon (GFW)'' is an ultra low grade fusion warhead, usually placed inside a sidewinder and or air-to-surface missiles, rockets or bombs with a destructive capability equal to that of the American MOAB or Russian counterpart, FOAB bombs. It has a blast diameter from ground zero of 1,000 feet and total shockwave/air blast capability of destroying several city blocks, like with the MOAB and FOAB weapons. The GFW missile can be loaded on any fighter aircraft, allowing for large numbers of missiles. *''Fusion-Pak'' is a portable low grade fusion warhead bomb fitted to be carried in a number of inconspicuous carrying objects ranging in duffelbags, school back-packs, suitcases and luggage. The bomb has a capability of detonating at 10-15 kilotons, capable of causing significant damage to a city or total destruction of an enemy military base or other installation. *''Fusion-Cell Demolition Device'' is an altered motor vehicle-class fusion-cell battery designed for sabotage and demolition of enemy targets such as naval vessels, military bases and infrastructure. It has a total blast diameter of 500 feet, capable of sinking an aircraft carrier or taking down entire buildings. Blast Yield Diagrams Using New York City as an example zone for the detonation of a fusion weapon, the following diagrams depict the destructive diameters of each type of Everetti warhead. Category:Union of Everett Category:Weapons